kickin ita modern cinderella story
by Kitkatsmeow
Summary: Kim has the worst life she lives with her evil step mother and her 2 step sisters. Jack is a famous pop star who just wants a normal life. what happens when both of there worlds collide... yeah i kind of sort of make suckish summaries. ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**HI EVERYONE! THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SO NO HATEANYWAYS THIS IS A KIND OF BASED OFF OF ALL THOSES CINDERELLA MOVIES LIKE CINDERELLA STORY AND ANOTHER CINDERELLA STORY**

**DISCLAMOR:I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

**CHAPTER 1: MY LIFE**

**KIMS POV:**

My name is Kimberly Crawford but you can call me Kim. You know what scratch that if you call me Kimberly I will hurt you. Anyways, I am 16 years old and I live with my wicked step mother Brittany and my 2 step sisters Lindsey and Donna or as I like to call them tweedle dee and tweedle dumb. Let me tell you something when I say they are dumb I mean dumb as a pole especially Lindsey. Oh, and my step mom she's kind of sort of self-absorbed to say the least. You see she used to be an actor but not a very good one. Everyone knew she sucked once she started a singing career. If you're wondering why I live with Brittany… well it all started when my mom died when I was 4. It was just me and my dad for 3 years until she met Brittany I don't know how he fell for her but he did. At first I didn't think Brittany was bad at all in fact, she treated me like I was one of her own after about 6 years ago my father was murdered. Yes he was murdered. No one knows for sure who but I have had my suspicions. Anyway, I was 10 her true nature was reveled and she started to treat me harshly. Let's just say she sees me as her little slave to her and her 2 daughters. Let's get back to what we were talking about. I go to sea ford high school. My best friends are Grace, Mika, Julie, Eddie, and Milton. Tomorrow is the first day back from spring break and everybody is excited for one reason and one reason only. Jack Brewer. Yup I said it the one and only. Jack brewer is a 16 year old pop star. It's all everyone's been talking about. I used to like jack when I was younger but now I just see him as any other self-absorbed pop star. Well time to go to bed I wonder what school will be like tomorrow.

**(just saying unlike on kickin it Kim is actually a good dancer)**

**THE NEXT DAY!**

**Kim's pov:**

*BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP* that's the sound of my alarm clock. I get up and take a quick shower. I go to my closet to decide what I'm going to wear. I am not like one of those girls like Donna and Kelsey who wear shirts and skirts shorter than they should be. But I am not saying that I am super boyish either. I kept rummaging through my closet until I found something. "Perfect." I am wearing jean shorts, a light blue Victoria's secret yoga tank top with pink written on it, light blue toms and a diamond necklace that my mom gave me before she died. I went in the bath room and did my hair. I curled it but I made them loose so that they didn't look too fancy. I sighed grabbed my iPhone and went downstairs to make breakfast for the 3 witches. I got a text from grace saying that she was here since she drives me to school. Unlike me grace had a nice family who actually cared about her. She so lucky but it isn't like she doesn't know what I go through. Out of everyone Grace is my absolute best friend and she has been since kindergarten. Before I knew it we were at school. Me and Grace came to school early on purpose so that we wouldn't get caught up in all the Jack Brewer drama. Mine and Graces lockers were right next to each other so if we needed to talk it worked out well. Me and grace were talking when Eddie came up to us. 'Man you should see outside there are so many people I don't even think some of them go to our school" he tells us. "why are they all out there" asks. Yeah um Eddie isn't exactly that smart when it comes to common sense. Me and Grace sighed. "Seriously jerry didn't you hear" grace asks him. He gives Grace a questioning look. " no what happened" he says. "Jack brewer… that's what happened" I tell him.

**Meanwhile outside.**

**JACKS POV:**

I honestly don't get it. Why is everyone so excited that I'm going to the school. All I want is to be treated like a normal guy and this is what I get . I stepped out of my car only to be mobbed by a bunch of screaming girls. The only good thing is that I got to bring my best friend Jerry. Yeah this isn't really the best start to my day. I hope later when I go to that class to teach some people my dance moves its not like this. I finally make it inside when I see my crazy ex-girlfriend Gwen come up to me. I guess she didn't really take the breakup to well because from the looks of it , I think that she believes we are still dating. Yeah um I broke up with her for a reason. Not because I was going on tour but because she was not into me she was only into my fame. Well anyways I quickly tell her that I have to get to class which I didn't really because I still had 10 minutes until homeroom. I was walking to my locker when I bumped into a girl causing all of her books to fall. " sorry" I said. "don't worry about it, its fine." While I was helping her get her books, I got a good look at her. She had honey brown hair and chocolate eyes . she was fairly tan but considering the fact that this was California it was normal. She was actually really pretty and seemed like a nice girl." Thanks" she told me. "No problem" I told her. " I'm Jack," I say. "Kim," she says. "well maybe I will see you around Kim" I tell her. " Maybe you will" she says

**WELL THAT WAS CHAPTER 1! REVIEWS?! THANKS FOR READING GUYS! I WILL POST CHAPTER 2 SOON AND DON'T WORRY THERE WILL EVENTUALLY BE KICK!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys so now onto chapter 2! Thanks for the reviews I really appreciate them! Oh and in the last chapter I said that Kim had brown hair… well that was a typo I meant to say she had blonde hair so ummm yeah….**

**Disclaimer**

**ME- who wants to do the disclaimer?!**

**Kim- ME!**

**ME- OKAY KIM TAKE IT AWAY**

**KIM- YAY!**

**JERRY- BUT I WANTED TO DO IT!**

**KIM- OH WELL JERRY.**

**JERRY- I WANNA DO IT!**

**ME- WILL ONE OF YO JUST DO IT ALREADY**

**BOTH- FINE!**

**KIM- MEE896 DOSENT OWN ANYTHING!**

**JERRY- HEY I WANTED TO DO IT!**

**KIM- TO BAD!**

**CHAPTER 2**

KIMS POV

Grace and I were walking to class when Gwen, Jacks ex-girlfriend who doesn't realize they broke up walks up to me with her 2 little minions walk up to me. "Stay away from Jack" Gwen hisses. "What are you talking about'' I ask her. "Oh come on everyone in this school has a crush on MY boyfriend Jack'' she tells me. ''Look Gwen you don't have to worry about me I don't even like Jack! He is just another celebrity. "Good then I guess we are done here" then her and her 2 minions walk away. "EW. I can't believe she thinks that I would ever consider liking Jack!" I say. "Yah I know! And last time I checked they broke up" she tells me. "I know, but knowing Gwen she probably thinks they are still going out and it was just some little fight between them." I say. "Yah. I know. But if you did like him I think you to would make a great couple" she tells me. "GRACE" I yell. As we walk into home room. "What. Don't deny it! You too both love dance, skateboarding, singing, and karate!" she tells me. "Whatever" I say. By last period I was so excited to get out of school. I go to my locker and get everything I need then hop into graces car. Once I get home I noticed that nobody was there. I ran to my room and changed into a pair of Victoria's secret black sweat pants and grab my skate board. I quickly ride to the dance studio and go in through one of the windows that lead into an empty dance studio. It was small but it was perfect for just me. In the studio across from mine there was a class going on. But, they didn't know I was here. You see the rooms a kind of like one big room with a mirror splitting them in half. The mirror was made so that I could see them but the people in the other studio only saw their reflections.( if you don't get what im saying look up another Cinderella story dance class scene)

As I was stretching I saw Jack walk in to the other studio and I began to think about what grace had said. My head kept replaying the same words "you and Jack would be perfect together." Was she right? I mean Jack is sort of cute with those chocolate brown eyes and his shaggy brown hair. KIM snap out of it. Oh and if you ever tell him I said that. You won't see tomorrow. But it's not like he would ever even talk to me. Any ways he was teaching a dance class so I decided to learn the moves he was teaching them. Okay I'll admit, he's a good dancer. Once he taught the whole dance we put it all together. Me and Jack were in perfect sink. Oh and I forgot to tell you… um Gwen and my 2 step sisters were there… great. You should have seen how terrible Donna and Lindsey were! It was kind of funny. Gwen wasn't terrible, but she was all over jack and eventually he got tired of it and pushed her off and landed on the floor it was how do I put it… HILARIOUS! Everything was going smooth until my phone decided to ring. Guess who was calling… if you guessed my step mom you were right. She asked me where I was and I quickly came up with a lie that I was working on a project for school at Graces house she told me she needed me home so I grabbed my board and skated home. Once I got there she told me that I needed to prepare dinner because we were having guests over I wonder who.

Once tweedle dim and tweedle dumb came home they rushed up to their room. WOW. I guess this dinner was very important. Once dinner was done cooking I set the table and went up stairs to change back into my jeans since we were having guests over. Once I went downstairs the doorbell rang and I answered the door and guess who was standing there… Yup Jack, his friend who's name I think was Jerry because Grace wouldn't stop talking about him, and what looked like his parents. I greeted them and let them in keeping my head down so that Jack wouldn't notice me. I directed them to the table and they took their seats, it wasn't long before donna and Lindsey ran downstairs in dresses and about a 100 pounds of makeup. But knowing them this was normal. I quickly ran upstairs and texted grace

(this is there conversation)

KIM- hey grace um I have to tell you something

GRACE- what kim?!

KIM- well umm Jack is over my house for dinner with my step mom and Jerry is here to. Its times like this I wish you were here!

GRACE- awe kim I wish I was there to you know how much of a crush I have on Jerry well gtg good luck! Xoxo :*

I put my phone away and went downstairs. I grabbed the appetizers which was shrimp and crab cakes. It was kind of heavy and I guess Jack saw me struggling and came over to help me but donna "accidentally" tripped him causing him to bump into me and make the tray holding the shrimp go everywhere and before I knew it I had fallen on to the floor with Jack on top of me. Great. He noticed me. `"why do we always end up meeting like this" he says. I let out a laugh and he helps me up. Immediately after that my step mom got up screamed at me, and then she grounded me and took away my cell phone privileges for the rest of the night. After the guests left I cleaned the dining area where the fiasco had happened. I walked upstairs to my room layed down on my bed and fell asleep. My last thought before I dozed off was Jack. Maybe he wasn't so stuck up.

**Well thanks for reading chapter 2! Chapter 3 will be up either later tonight or tomorrow! Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

OKAY JUST TO CLEAR THINGS UP I KNOW KIM IS A BLONDE! IT WAS A TYPO! I APOLOGIZE! ANYWAYS SORRY I HAVENT POSTED IN A WHILE I WAS SICK OVER THE WEEKEND AND IM BACK NOW WITH CHAPTER 3! ONCE AGAIN I KNOW KIM IS A BLONDE IT WAS A TYPO SO YOU GUYS CAN CHILL AND STOP WRITING REVIEWS ABOUT IT OKAY!

DISCLAIMER-

ME- WHO WANTS TO DO THE DISCLAIMER?

JACK- I WILL

ME-OKAY

JERRY- HEY I WAS GOING TO DO IT

JACK- YOU SNOOZE YOU LOSE!

ME- JUST GET ON WITH IT

JACK- MEE896 DOES NOT OWN ANYTHING

JERRY- NEXT TIME I AM DOING IT!

I GIVE YOU... CHAPTER 3!

KIM'S POV:

The next morning i woke up and took a quick shower. I got dresses into a light purple tank top with a jean jacket,leggings,boots, and a infinity sign bracelet. i quickly ran downstairs grabbed an apple and headed outside to graces car.

"SO... how was dinner last night" she asks me very curiously.

" it was fine except for the fact that i got grounded" i tell her.

"Wait what" she says.

" yeah well jack got up and then Donna tripped him on purpose and then he bumped into me and then next thing i knew i was on the floor with shrimp everywhere..." i tell her.

" awe well im sorry about you getting grounded" she says.

"its fine" i tell her.

Soon we had arrived at school.

Me and Grace walked into homeroom and talked for a while till the bell rang. First period was history which was really easy today considering we did nothing since our teacher MR. Smith was busy flirting with the librarian. 2 of my friends Mika and Julie were in that class so i decided to talk to them.

"did you hear about the dance?!" Julie asked excitedly.

"no what dance" I asked.

"The black and white mascaraed ball on friday!" Mika said happily.

"so who are you going to ask" I say.

"Milton asked me earlier" she tells me.

"And I am going with Eddie" Mika tells me.

"awe you guys are going to be so cute together" I tell them.

"what about you Kim, who are you going with?" Julie asks.

"Probably nobody" I say.

"you know who you would be cute with" Mika asks.

"who" I say

Before she tells she whispers something to Julie and then she nods.

"Jack" they say simultaneously.

"seriously grace said the same thing and I don't even like him" I say. I lied.

"but you guys would be perfect together" Julie whines.

"I agree with Julie you both love dance, skateboarding, and karate! " Mika says.

Before I can protest the bell rings and it's time for math. I have Milton in my math so its not that bad. That period went by quickly and then so did gym which I had next. After Gym I went into the locker room and got changed. In our locker room I swear you need a gas mask! The smell is horrible it's a mixture of almost every perfume and lotion you could think of! But I suppose it could be worse, it could smell like sweaty gym socks… ew. After gym I had English which Grace was in. we discussed the ball and before we knew the bell had rung and it was lunch.

I walked to the table which I usually sat at which had Grace, Mika, Julie, Eddie, and Me.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the popular table full of cheer leaders, jocks, and...jack. He was surrounded by cheerleaders trying to flirt with him. Honestly I felt bad for the poor guy! It must suck having every girl fall for you. I wonder if he likes his life like that or if he just wants a normal life.

After lunch I had a free period I decided to go to the library so I could start my homework since me and grace had plans to go to the mall this afternoon AS I was studying I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was jack. He sat down next to me.

"hey kim im really sorry about what happened at dinner I didn't mean for you to get grounded" he tells me.

"don't worry about it, I mean it wasn't your fault donna is the one who tripped you" I say

"Yeah whats her problem" he asks.

I let out a laugh and say "she has tons" I say.

He laughs and then says, " yeah is she your sister"

'' shes my step sister! I couldn't imagine being related to Lindsey and donna!" I tell him

Then the bell rang and I headed to health. It was really boring the only good people in it were Mika and Eddie who were flirting the whole time.

After health I had science. When I got there the teacher told us to go to the board to see our lab partners/ people we were sitting next to for the remainder of the year. I walk up and find my name next to guess who… Jack Brewer.

I go to sit down and I take out my binder and write down my homework. And then I take notes and Jack sits next to me.

"hey" he says.

"hi" I say

''I guess we are lab partners" he says.

He seemed a little upset.

"are you okay ,hey it could be worse you could be partners with donna or Lindsey" I tell him.

He laughs and then says "im not upset that im partners with you its just that my life is so stressful!, why cant people just treat me like a normal teenager!"

"hey if it helps I will treat you normally" I say

He lets out a laugh and then he tells me "that would be great, now lets get to our assignment."

"good idea" I say.

We did the lab until the end of class and then I met grace by my locker after school and we headed to the mall. I bought a couple of things. One of the things I bought was a shirt from charlotte russe that said a dream is a wish your heart makes which was light blue with a blue heart on it. The second thing I got was a pair of light blue supras. The last thing I got was a bracelet that was silver and it read the word dream on it and grace got a simaler one that said hope on it and it was gold. After our trip to the mall I got home and did some chores. I eventually got my phone back. The next couple of days went by quickly and eventually it was Friday aka the day of the dance. I was talking to Grace about it and out of the corner of my eye I saw Donna and Lindsey. The bell for first period rang and I told grace that I would text her later. Once I got home I went in my room and picked out a dress it was white with a balck belt (like the one from the ricky weaver episode but in black and white). After I had picked it out I left it in my room and went downstairs since my step- monster(I got that from becca on pitch perfect) called me down.

"hello" she said with a wicked smile

"hi" I said confused.

" listen sweety I have a list of chores for you to do tonight" she said and handed me a giant list

" but I already did all this" I say.

"well than do it again and… clean my room!" she says.

"but… your rooms a mess I will never finish before the dan-" I got cut off before I could finish.

"oh you were planning on going to the dance tonight? Well that stinks" she says.

"and one more thing, i have a party and i will be home around 12 tonight" she says

I trudge up to my room and found my dress covering in mud on the floor with a note that read

" awe kimmy did you actually think you were going to the dance" xoxo - Lindz and donna

this is their conversation

Hey grace i have some bad news...:( -KIM3

What?... - grace 3

i am in my step mothers room and i have to clean it-kim3

your in her layer... i am coming over!- grace

(grace lives next door)

Next thing I know I hear a knock on the door and its grace!

What are you doing here I ask her.

"we are going to the dance" she says

" what are you crazy" I say

"no I am your best friend" she says.

As she hands me a dress

" now go change " she says

" wait what about her room" I ask.

"oh don't worry I got it covered. I called my cleaning guys" she says.

I quickly go to change into a gorgeous red dress. It was strapless and high to low with gold colored diamonds around the waistline. I put on a pair of black heels and then left my hair in natural loose curls.i leave the bathroom and grace gasps.

"you look stunning" she says.

"thanks! You do to!" I say.

"well we better get going!" she says.

" yeah but one question why am I wearing red if it's a black and white ball" I say

" I wanted you to… stand out" she says.

"okay" I say as we head to her car.

Before i forgot i grabbed my bracelet out of my bag that said dream.

Before we arrived at the dance she handed me a gold mask.

When we got to the school I was about to open the door but I hesitated.

"Grace what if this isn't a good idea" I say

"Come on Kim its only 9 and we still have 3 more hours till you have to be home!"

"Fine" I say.

As we walk into the gymnasium all eyes are on us. I cant help but smirk at all the comments I hear. Like " who is she" or "shes hot" or one familer voice that sounded like gwen said "didn't she get the memo…" after all the wolf whistles from the guys and the gossip from the girls things went back to normal.

I danced on the dance floor for an hour with Mika, Julie, and Grace who were the only people who knew who i actually was. Me and Grace decided to go to get some food. after that we went to get some punch while we were there i talked to some people when someone came up to me. I talked to hi for a little bit and then i saw Grace talking to someone who i knew was jerry just by looking at the boy i was talking to asked me to dance and i said yes. We went to the dance floor and i told the dj to put on a specif song. we danced and it was great. i felt like i was in another world when i danced with him. (im not getting into details with the dance if you wanna watch it just look up another cinderella story tango scene). Once we were done dancing we talked for a bit and them he led me outside to the fountain. By that time it was 11:30. He took off his mask.

"Jack?" i mumbled.

i was about to tell him who i was when grace came out and told me we had to go. Shoot it was already 11:40! I said goodbye as i ran out with Grace. As i was running i heard hi call out "wait who are you!" luckily i got home just in time to change and get off my make up. I checked to make sure all the chores were finished and they were. I went to my room and i was about to fall asleep when i relized something...

MY BRACELET IS MISSING!

**TBC! I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT AND SORRY IF IT SEEMED RUSHED I WAS JUST REALLY EXCITED TO POST A NEW CHAPTER! ONCE AGAIN LEAVE REVIEWS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY GUYS CHAPTER 4 IS HERE! IM SO EXCITED FOR YOU GUYS TO READ THIS CHAPTER AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT ANYWAYS **

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

**RECAP- OKAY SO BASICALLY KIM WENT TO THE DANCE AND HAD A GREAT TIME SHE DANCED WITH SOMEONE LATERTO FIND OUT IT WAS JACK SHE WAS GOING TO REEAL WHO SHE WAS BUT THEN SHE HAD TO GO HOME IN ORDER TO BE THERE BEFORE HER STEP MOTHER. ONCE KIM GOT HOME, SHE HAD RELIZED SOMETHING . . . HER BRACLET THAT SHE WORE WAS MISSING!**

**OKAY SO THIS PART THAT IM ABOUT TO TELL YOU IS IN**

**JACKS POV. BUT IT TAKES PLACE AT THE DANCE AFTER**

**KIM LEFT JUST TO CLEAR THINGS UP!**

**CHAPTER 4 **

**JACKS POV:**

**(AT THE DANCE AFTER KIM LEFT)**

"Wait," I telled as I saw the girl in the red dress leave.

I was going to run after her when I saw something shiny on the ground. It was a bracelet that said dream on it. I knew it was her because I saw it on her wrist when I dance withed her. I sighed and sat on the ledge of the fountain when jerry came runnning out.

"Dude I have been looking everywere for you!" jerry said.

" Sorry Jerry but I was talking to someone…" I told him.

"Are you talking about the girl in red" he asked me.

I nodded.

"That's swag yo" he told me.

" When I danced with her I felt sparks" I exclaimed.

"well who was she" he asked.

"no clue" I told him.

"what?" he yelled.

" The only things I know are 1. That she had blonde hair 2 that she had chocolate brown eyes

And 3. This belongs to her" I say as I hold up the bracelet.

Jerry chuckles

''Dude whats so funny" I ask.

"well its just that the girl that I was hanging out with had the same braclet but it said hope" he told me.

" Really? Maybe they are friends I saw a girl talking to her a lot last night." I say.

'' we are one step closer to finding you princess" Jerry tells me.

I tried to change the subject.

" So Jerry whos this girl you were telling me about" I ask.

"Bro she was amazing! She was like the nicest person every and she had gorgeous blue eyes." He tells me.

I laugh.

"but there was was thing about her. When I told her that I was your best friend Jerry she wasn't freaking out and being all like omg introduce me like most girls. All she said was is that supposted to impress me."

" Hey I would be happy to help you find her anything else you know about her" I ask.

"She was tan but not to tan. She had blue eyes. And blue streak in her hair so dark that it wasn't like an omg in your face bright blue it was suddle and… perfect" he said and sighed.

" so to find your girl all we have to do is find a girl with a blue highlight who dosnt ge impressed easily" I say.

"and all we have to do is ind a girl with blonde hair, brown eyes, and can dance like its nobodys buissness"he says.

" This may be harder than I thought, " I say as I sigh

**( TIME SKIP)**

**SATERDAY AKA THE DAY AFTER THE DANCE!**

**KIMS POV!**

I woke up the next morning and texted grace to meet me at the diner for breakfast in 30 minutes! I took a shower and got dressed into a denim shirt, black leggings, a pair of light brown combat boots,grabbed my purse and put my hair in a loose fish tail braid. I walked over to the diner and right when I got there grace arrived to.

"perfect timing" she said.

" As always" I say.

As we ate we discused the dance.

"So I saw yu talking to Jerry" I say.

I can see a small blush on her cheeks.

"yeah we talked and he tried to impress me by tellling me that he was Jack Brewer's best friend" she says and laughs.

I join in on her laughter and then ask "what did you say in reply to that?"

"is that supposted to impress me." She tells me.

I giggle "typical Grace" I say.

"what about you and Jack" she says with a smirk.

"Grace could you keep your voice down?!" I say.

" Sorry it was just a question." She says innocently.

" I know im sorry but I really don't want everyone to know about it!" I tell her.

"Kim your going to have to tell him sooner ot later!" she tells me.

"I choose later." I say.

"Kim not to alarm you or anything but Jack and Jerry are walking into the diner right now." She tells me.

"crap" I say under my breathethank goodness we are finished eating! Right now im praying that our waitress comes back with a check so that we can get of here before they see us.

Thank goodness she came we quickly left the diner and headed to Graces car.

**Jerrys POV-**

Wait a second…

"that's her!" I yell.

Jack gave me a confused look.

" The girl from the dance! I recognize that blue highlight anywhere!" I say

"go after her" he tells me.

I run out of the diner and catch up with the girl.

**NO BODYS POV!**

Kim and Grace see Jerry running up to them.

"Grace I will meet you in the car" Kim says.

Grace gives her a 'don't you dare leave me alone with him' look.

" Hey umm can I talk to you for a second" Jerry asks Grace.

" Yeah sure but first who are you" she says knowing it was Jerry.

" Its me Jerry or 'Swag Master' " he says.

Grace Just rolls her eyes.

"im Jack Brewers best friend" he says despretely.

"is that supposted to impress me" she says.

" So you do remember me" he says with a big grin.

She nodds

"Well Grace I will see you at school" I say.

"wait how do you know my name."

**JERRY'S POV**

'' I just know things" he says

'that and the fact that I just heard your friend say your name" he says with a laugh.

" See you at school Jerry" she says and flashes me a winning smile.

I couldn't help but grin.

I walked back into the diner and right as I sat down the food had arrived.

" So how did it go" Jack asked me

" It went great" I said with a grin.

"well I am happy you found your girl but im still on the search for mine" he says.

"i know bro but don't worry we will find her I promise" I tell him.

" Thanks dude" Jack says.

"what are best friends for" I say.

**TIME SKIP TO MONDAY MORNING**

**KIMS POV;**

I woke up for school and got dressed. Today I was wearing my hair pin straight. I had on a sky tank top that tied at the bottum, skinny jeans, and black combat boots. Since I had gotten an early start and it was a nice day outside I texted grace and told her that I was going to skate to school today. I skated to school and got there about 15 minutes early. When I walked in my mouth dropped…

**Ohhhh cliffy! What did she see?! Posting more tommorow :***


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5 GUYS! AHHH SO EXCITED FOR YOU TO READ THIS! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT UNFORTUNATELY :'(**

**PREVIOUSLY ON KICKIN IT A MODERN CINDERELLA STORY**

**I WALKED INTO SCHOOL AND MY MOUTH DROPPED!**

**WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK SHE SAW?! LETS SEEEEEE**

**CHAPTER5! **

There was a gigantic line of girls leading up to a booth that sat Jerry and Jack. I was trying to figure out what it was for and then it hit me. Like it literately hit me. Some guy shoved a flier in my face. I read the flier

**ARE YOU JACK'S CINDERELLA?**

**IF YOU ARE GO SEE HIM AT HIS BOOTH IN THE HALLWAY.**

**IF YOU CLAIM TO BE HIS CINDERELLA YOU MUST BE ABLE TO DANCE AND KNOW A SPECIFIC QUESTION. **

**KIMS POV**

I sighed as Grace walked up to me.

" what are you reading" she asked me.

I Just showed her the flier.

"wow" she said emphasizing the word.

"yeah I know!" I say.

"Kim your going to have to tell him at some point." She tells me.

"I know Grace I just don't want him to be disappointed that it was me!" I tell her.

Me and grace were standing behind the stair well so nobody could hear us.

" Kim come on why would he be disappointed?" she asks me.

" He probably thinks its going to be one of those fake girls" I say.

"Kim let me ask you something," Grace says.

"what" I ask her.

" Did you look fake at the dance?" she says.

"Well… -"I started but got cut off by Grace.

"No you weren't dressed showing a bunch of skin. You didn't dance like a stripper. You weren't wearing a ton of makeup. You don't have a fake tan. And you don't have a fake personality!" she says.

"oh and Kim "she says.

"What now" I say.

"I Heard he was asking people what the dream brace let said" she tells me.

"Thanks Grace but I have to go to first period see you later." I say as I walk off.

Little did I know Donna and Lindsey were on the stairs listening to our conversation.

The rest of the day went by quickly I got home and thought about what grace said.

Okay I thought. I am going to tell Jack that I was his Cinderella tomorrow. And then I fell asleep.

The next morning I woke extra early. I guess I was a little nervous for today!

I mean wouldn't you be?! After I took a shower I got dressed.

I was wearing a pink tank top, skinny jeans, a black leather jacket, and black combat boots.

I rode my skate board to school again today. Once I got there I decided to wait till the end of the day to tell Jack.

**JACKS POV:**

Man this is hopeless I am NEVER going to find her!

While I was talking to Jerry Lindsey came up to me.

"Jack I'm your Cinderella!" she claimed.

I could tell it wasn't her but I wanted a good laugh so I just let her.

"Okay Lindsey what did the bracelet say?" I asked her.

"The bracelet said Dream" she said a little to confidently.

I was surprised you know what scratch that I was stunned! She knew what the bracelet said on it. I knew it wasn't Lindsey though because 1) the girl had blonde hair. And 2) the girl had brown eyes to. Lindsey had neither of those.

"Lindsey if your really my Cinderella you will dance for me." I told her.

"But you didn't-" she was about to say something but got cut off by me.

" Well I guess your not my Cinderella than" I said.

" Wait yes I am Jack I will dance for you." She said.

She began to dance and let me tell you it was hysterical! People were videotaping it! It was horrible!

Then the bell rang and I headed to class thinking about what just happened.

After 1st period I went to get a water from one of the machines. I put in a dollar and was going to get my drink when Donna stood in front of the vending machine. She did exactly what I thought she was going to do.

"Jack im your Cinderella!" she squealed.

"you sure about that donna" I said.

She began to dance. Does bad dancing run in her family or something because she was terrible.

I just walked away. The rest of the day went by quickly. I headed to my car.

**KIMS POV:**

Today is the day I'm going to tell Jack that I'm his Cinderella. I'm so nervous right now.

I see him walking to his car and I head over to him. I can't believe im doing this.

"Jack can I talk to you for a second." I ask him.

"don't tell me your my Cinderella to! First Lindsey then Donna and now you. Brittany your step mom will stop at nothing will she" he says.

I was about to say something but I was to taken back by his response.

"sorry but I have to get going." He says as he drives away in his car.

I ride home and tell grace what happened.

After I told her everything. She said "That jerk! He is going to get it."

" Grace I get what he meant though. I Would be pretty stressed to if I were him" I tell her.

"Kim I never thought this day would come." She says.

"What are you talking about" I ask.

"The Kimberly Ann Crawford has a crush on Jack Brewer!" she says.

"PSHHHH what" I say.

"Kim just admit it" she says.

"Fine I like him a little. But im not obsessed with him." I say.

Once I arrived at home My step mom called me down to the living room.

"Kim the girls are turning 16 next week and im going to throw them a party tonight" she says.

"they turned 16 last year" I complained.**( they are seniors so if I said that they were in a different grade scratch that they are seniors!)**

"Yes they did, and they will keep turning 16 until I tell them to stop" she says.

"okay" I said confused.

" The invitations were already sent out so I just need you to decorate and cook." She tells me.

" No problem I say as I head in the kitchen to start cooking."

"Oh and Kim since im in a good mood you can get your friend to help you" she says.

I call Grace and she comes over to help me cook and decorate. Once we finish we head to my room to get ready.

"Kim guess what" grace said happily.

"What" I ask.

" Jerry texted me telling me he was going to the party!" she says.

"AND" say.

" If he is going then Jack is going and if Jack is going you can convince him that it is you!" grace said.

"At least I have something to look forward to tonight." I say and sigh.

We get ready just in time for the party.

**I know that chapter wasn't great but I have to go somewhere so I had to finish it sort of fast! Review!**


End file.
